Insulators for residential appliances are known to those skilled in the art. Insulators reduce the transfer of heat or sound between an appliance and the surrounding environment. Thermal insulators used in residential ovens, for example, protect cabinets surrounding the oven.
Residential ovens that burn natural gas to heat up the interior of the oven for cooking food require a flue to allow combustion products to be expelled from the oven. The ducts used for oven flues reach very high temperatures and are typically routed through tight spaces that are surrounded by cabinets. These flues can be heated by the combustion gases to around 700 degrees Fahrenheit and are insulated to protect the surrounding surfaces. A prior art insulation 100 is shown in FIG. 1. The insulator 100 surrounds a flue 102 with a collar of insulation 110 having an opening 112 that the flue 102 fits through. The insulation collar 110 can slide up and down on the flue 102 so an adhesive or fastener is required to hold the insulation in place.